


A Brief History of Dragons

by Prospirit



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dragons, Headcanon, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: Ancient texts regarding the dragons have been found and translated, giving the world a glimpse of how the world came to be.





	A Brief History of Dragons

At the dawning of the first age, the Dragon Forseti roamed out world - wild and free. But he grew lonely.

From his back, he ripped 12 scales and threw them as far as he could. From each scale, a new dragon emerged.

The scale that landed in the clouds became Yudu; Dragon of the Sky, the scale that landed in the ever-burning flame: Salamander; The Fire Dragon. From the land of eternal winter: Aenir; The Ice Dragon. From the land of the dead: Duma; the Necrodragon. From the life-giving forest: Mila; the White Dragon. From the eternal shadows: Medeus; the Shadow Dragon. From the land tainted with malice: Grima; the Fell Dragon. From the land of purity: Naga; the Diving Dragon. From the land of rolling hills, Loptyr; the Earth Dragon. From the bottomless chasm: Anankos; the Silent Dragon. From the Astral plane: Moro; the Astral Dragon. And from the land touched by magic: Arcenciel; the Arcane Dragon.

From then on, their creator, Forseti, was known as the God Dragon.   
  
For a time, the dragons roamed the world and came to know the creatures known as humans that inhabited it, as well as each other. But it wasn't long until the dragons began to fight with each other over the humans. Soon, that fighting became a war. 

Some of the dragons infused a few chosen humans with their blood, giving them great power to fight for them in the war of the Dragons. Others created great artefacts of power that they bestowed upon the humans.

Furthermore, others decided to take a human form, to live among the humans, and have offspring with them. These half-breeds would become known as the Manakets who have the power to transform into dragons temporarily with the help of special magical stones. 

Finally, the last two Dragons sequestered themselves in their own realms, refusing the join in the war of their brethren. 

 

The following age saw many wars, forever changing the land as it was scarred through the fighting. The dragons became mere shadows of themselves, savage beasts rather than the benevolent creatures they once were. Madness gripped their souls, and one by one were released from their misery. 

At first, the Dragons who chose a human form seemed to be immune from the madness the other Dragons succumbed to, but in time we learned it was but a delay of the inevitable. The Manakets, however, seemed to experience true immunity, as long as they kept the stones that allowed their transformation on their person at all times. 

After the age of Dragons, those touched by their blood became known as Royalty, creating arbitrary divisions in the land they claimed as their own. Like the Dragons before them, humans waged wars over the land divisions they themselves created, spilling the blood of humans and Manakets alike to gain but a few meters of land by way of the invisible lines they cling to. 

I know not what happened to my brothers, Moro and Anankos. Neither has been seen since the war of the Dragons began ages ago, but I fear I am all that remains of the original Dragons. For my sins of creating the 5 sacred weapons, which continue to be used as tools of war, I exile myself to this distant shore and curse myself with life eternal until I can be absolved of this sin. Perhaps one who seeks true peace for the world will make themselves known, and humanity can know peace as they did before the Dragons thrust themselves upon this world. 


End file.
